Ryo Fui
|Manga Debut = Chapter 15 |Anime Debut = Episode 1 }} '''Ryo Fui '''is the leader of Ryo Fui Faction, a former Chancellor of the Right and Chancellor of State of Qin. He stubbornly opposes Ei Sei in hopes of seizing the throne of Qin and create his ideal kingdom based on a powerful economy and making citizens happy without war conflicts, and with it, unify China in the long run. Appearance Ryo Fui is a well built middle-aged man. He has a long brown goatee, long hair, and a thin mustache. Personality He loves gambling and has some luck with it. He likes to get what he wants and is used to it. He has shown great ambition in gaining the throne of Qin and slyness equaling to his ambition. Ryo Fui went to the extent of giving his fiancee to the past Qin king to win his trust and gain a higher ranking. He openly admitted that he tried to assassinate the king, forcing Ei Sei to show that he had no power to punish him for the crimes he committed. History Ryo Fui is a former merchant of the state of Zhao. He gained power and got the position of the Chancellor of the Right of Qin after helping prince Sou Jou gain the throne by using bribes. Amongst the investments he made to make Shiso king and to prove his support, he made his fiancé become one of Shiso's many women. The first talented person he recruited was Shou Hei Kun, after being promoted to Chancellor of the Right of Qin. Sometime later, in order to strengthen his faction, he created the Four Pillars of Ryo Fui, a group consisting of persons considered among the best in their respective fields. The members were: Shou Hei Kun, Mou Bu, Sai Taku, and Ri Shi. Story Sei Kyou's Rebellion Arc Ryo Fui at the start of the series was in a military campaign against Wei while at the same time the Sei Kyou faction was rebelling against the Ei Sei faction in the capital of Kanyou. When a messenger was dispatched by the Ei Sei faction to inform him about the rebellion and to seek help, Ryo Fui had the messenger executed under the excuse that they were sent by Wei to stir up confusion. The true intention of Ryo Fui was to allow the Sei Kyou faction to overthrow Ei Sei and then he Ryo Fui comes later to suppress the rebellion, kills Sei Kyou in the course of that and makes himself the new king. When news of Sei Kyou's defeat by Ei Sei and his men reached him, he was furious. Assassination Plot Arc Ryo Fui, due to his childish nature, sent assassins clans including Kyou Kai to murder Sei. The assassination attempt failed miserably. Training Arc Ryo Fui returns to Kanyou with his Four Pillars. He openly admitted that he tried to assassinate the king, and knowing full well he had no chance of putting him on trial due to his overwhelming power in the court, Ei Sei passed it as a joke as if it was false. In effect, he began pressuring the Ei Sei faction by gaining support from many influential officials that went against the king, Shou Bun Kun, Shi Shi, and other ministers. Battle of Bayou Arc Alliance Arc Third Faction Arc The king looked to his callous Queen Mother for support against the Ryo Fui faction. She held absolute control over the Royal Harem and not even Ryo Fui had influence in her territory. The Queen falsely made it believe she was providing help to the king but in reality, was already in alliance with Ryo Fui in which they both had sexual relations and past intimate feelings for one another. Fortunately, one of the palace girls named Kou heard Ryo Fui and the Queen's conversation on murdering the king and taking the throne. Ei Sei found out about this and began taking charge against Ryo Fui by spreading rumors on his affair with the Queen with the help of Shi Shi which weakened his support from ministers from the court. Sanyou Aftermath Arc Later on, he gains the position of Chancellor of the state which gave him much more power, second only to Ei Sei. With this development, Ei Sei reluctantly released Sei Kyou from prison in which they agreed to assist each other against Ryo Fui. The king gains numerous support from ministers of royal blood and his power greatly increases. He is seen in the war meetings between Ri Boku as well in the discussions on how to defeat the Allied Coalition in which he shows great weariness. Coalition Invasion Arc Conspiracy in the Court Arc State of Ai Arc Western Zhao Invasion Arc Ryo Fui is stripped of his rank for his crimes against the State and kingdom. Abilities |t2=2nd |2= |t1=3rd stats |1= }}Ryo Fui is a master manipulator who was able to use Ei Sei's father to further his ambitions for more power. He is a skilled, cunning politician as he was able to divert Ei Sei's mother's attention from himself and gain allies from the royal harem faction in the process. His skills in politics are such vast that he was directly compared to Shou Ou and Han Shou - two other famous Qin Chancellors. Gallery | |t1 = Manga|t2 = Anime}} Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Politicians Category:Qin Politicians Category:Royal Palace Category:Ryo Fui Faction Category:Chancellors